Mitsuki Kudo - ¡Cuestionario!
1) ¿Cómo te llamas?thumb Mitsuki Kudo, pero mi nombre real es Karin Soderstrom. 2) ¿Sabes por qué te pusieron ese nombre? Sí, porque Mitsuki significa “luz de luna”, y supongo que a mis padres les gustó. 3) ¿Eres extranjero/a? Si lo eres ¿de dónde? Sí, soy de Suecia. 4) ¿A qué instituto vas? Al instituto Raimon. 5) ¿Tienes algún hermano/a? ¿Qué edad tienen? No, soy hija única. 6) Pues bien, dime cosas que te gusten. La nieve, el anime y el manga (soy muy otaku), pintar, aprender cosas nuevas, el fútbol, los gatos, la ropa cómoda, escuchar música… No me gusta mucho moverme, excepto si es para jugar al fútbol. 7) ¿Y algo que no te guste? El ruido, el calor, las personas que siempre te llevan la contraria… 8) ¿Te gusta el futbol o juegas a él? ¿Cómo te comenzó a gustar? Me empezó a gustar cuando me apunté al Raimon. En el Zeus sólo pensaba en ganar, y no disfrutaba realmente. 9) Bien, ¿en cuántos equipos has jugado? ¿Podrías decirme cuáles? Estuve en el Zeus, después en el Raimon y finalmente en el Inazuma Japón. 10)¿Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? De todo un poco; ver animes, dibujar, estar en Internet... 11) Aparte del fútbol ¿tienes otras aficiones? ¿Cuáles? Sí, pintar y dibujar, cantar… 12) Alguien.... ¿alguna vez te ha hecho daño o a algún miembro de tu familia? Sí... Kageyama era horrible con nosotros en el Zeus, pero no me daba ni cuenta. 13) Vaya... ¿cuál es tu mayor temor? Perder a mi padre y a mis amigos. 14) ¿Quién es la persona en la que más confías? En mi padre y en Goenji-kun. 15) ¿Cuál es la mayor locura que has hecho en toda tu vida? De pequeña me subí a un árbol para ver un nido de pájaros más de cerca. Sí, me caí. 16) Eso fue emocionante ¿cuál ha sido la decisión más importante que has tenido en tu vida? La de venir aquí, a Inazuma... Creo. 17) ¿Echas de menos a alguien en especial? A mi madre, todos los días. 18)¿Tienes algún lema en común? Sí, "el mejor modo de predecir el futuro es inventándolo" 19) ¿Quiénes son tus mejores amigos? Son Afuro, Goenji, Natsumi, Endo... Tengo varios más. 20) ¿Eres amistoso/a? Depende de la persona con la que esté tratando. 21) ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo sin pensar? Sí, como unirme al Zeus. 22) ¿Quién te enseño a jugar al futbol? Kageyama, pero Afuro-kun me ayudó. 23) ¿Tienes novio/a o estás enamorado/a de alguien? Etto... No tengo novio. Pero Goenji-kun me gusta bastante... 24) Ahora dime cosas con las que te podrías sentir mal. Que alguien me deje en ridículo. 25) ¿Cuantas técnicas tienes? ¿Cómo las aprendiste? La mayoría las aprendí de Kageyama, pero otras las aprendí sola. 26) ¿Cuál de tus técnicas es la más fuerte? Emm... Resurreción.<---''Nótese que me la he inventado porque aún no tiene técnicas.'' 27) ¿Cual crees que ha sido el equipo más difícil de derrotar? Cuando jugué durante un tiempo, el Caos fue un partido difícil, creo que fue ese. 28) ¿Qué clase de chicos/as te gustan? Supongo que inteligentes y guapos. Siendo sincera. 29) Si pudieras cambiar algo de ti o de tu vida ¿qué sería? Sin duda, que mi madre siguiera viva. Aunque entonces no nos habríamos mudado a Japón. 30) Si te fueran a nombrar capitán de tu equipo ¿cómo reaccionarias? No estaría muy contenta, la verdad... No me gusta tener responsabilidades Así piensa: Cuando se despierta, ¿qué piensa/siente? Está demasiado adormilada para pensar o sentir algo, pero cuando está un poco más despierta piensa algo como “¿Qué hora es?” o “¿Qué tenía que hacer yo hoy?”. Cuando se va a dormir, ¿qué piensa/siente? Siente sueño, y piensa: “Mañana no me va a despertar ni Dios” Cuando recibe un WhatsApp/SMS, ¿qué siente/piensa? Depende de la persona que sea y de lo que diga, pero no le da mucha importancia. Su fin de semana ideal... Un fin de semana tranquilo, muuuuuuuy largo, con amigos. A él/ella le gustaría tener... Mmm… ¿Un millón de euros? ¿Qué quiere hacer en el futuro él/ella? Quiere ser artista: escritora, pintora... ¿Cómo ve el mundo? (bueno, malo, etc). Ella lo ve bien, cuando está enfadada mal, y todo acorde a sus sentimientos. Así siente: Le hace sentir/es feliz cuando... Algo sale bien, hace lo que le gusta, está con la gente que quiere, le hacen reír. Se queda/siente mal si... La dejan en ridículo o alguien a quien quiere está mal. Él/ella enmudece si... Sucede algo inesperado, no lleva la razón. Él/ella enrojece si... Le hablan de noviazgo o de cosas más fuertes (if u know what i mean). Es tímido/a cuando... Sólo es tímida a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos mejor guardados. Está/es celoso/a cuando... Goenji habla amistosamente con otras chicas. Se derrite (agradable, desagradable, etc) cuando... Se duerme tras un día agotador, Goenji le abraza. Se avergüenza de... ¡De nada! Está orgulloso/a de... Haber aprendido a jugar muy bien al fútbol en tan poco tiempo y de pertenecer al Inazuma Japón. Se asusta de... Las alturas, los espacios cerrados (tiene claustrofobia). Cuando se cansa, quiere... Ver algún anime, dibujar sin ganas o dormir. Se pavonea de... De nada, es demasiado callada. Si alguien malo la incita a algo malo (fumar, beber, romper los cristales del colegio, etc)... Dice que no, sencillamente. Así se comporta: Si quiere o no algo usa (una excusa, la mirada, artimañas, belleza, influencia, palabras, etc)... Una excusa, palabras, o una mirada. Si tiene que hacer algo que no quiere hacer en ese momento, reacciona... No se queja, pero no lo hace. Se ríe como loco/a de... Es bastante introvertda, no se ríe casi por nada. Se enfada mucho si... Se meten con su familia o amigos. Se aburre mucho con o bosteza... Cuando alguien habla mucho, en clase, cuando algo no le interesa… Mira al cielo si (la dicen algo que ya ha oído cien veces, no quiere oírlo, etc)... Si le repiten mucho las cosas, ignora a alguien, o le entra nostalgia. Escapa ante (le da miedo, está tan enamorado/a de él/ella que sale corriendo, etc)... Una situación que la confunde. Si su pareja le traiciona con otro/a chico/a, reacciona (puede ser de mil maneras)... Goenji nunca le haría eso, pero si pasara, Mitsuki quizás no le perdonaría. Extras: ¿Qué tipo de música escucha o le gusta? ¿Cuál es su canción favorita? Le gusta la música clásica. Le gusta el tema pricipal de Fairi Tail , el tema de Hedwig de Harry Potter ... También le gustan otras canciones que no son únicamente música clásica. Como la de Angel With A Shotgun , de The Cab, que es su favorita ¿Cuál es su grupo/cantante favorito/a de música? Le gusta el grupo de The Cab, Imagine Dragons y One Republic. Su cantante favorita es 96neko (Kuroneko), de NicoNico Douga, y su compositor favorito es John Williams ¿A qué equipo pertenece/apoya? Pertenece actualmente al Raimon/Inazuma Japón. ¿Qué tipo de móvil tiene? (normal, Nokia, iPad, iPhone, BlackBerry, Smartphone, etc). No tiene ningún móvil aún. ¿Tiene el pelo muy largo? Sí, para su gusto demasiado. ¿Qué ídolo tiene? (deporte, música, moda, etc). 96neko, dice que porque tiene una voz preciosa. ¿Qué tipo de películas le gustan? ¿Qué película es su favorita? Le gustan las de acción sobre todo. Le gusta la de Los Vengadores. Si tuviera que tener un logotipo, ¿cuál sería? Una rosa azul, símbolo de lo inalcanzable. ¿Qué mascota tiene o le gustaría tener? Quiere tener un gato, pero por ahora no tiene ninguna. ¿Qué tipo de gente le gusta? (físico/personalidad). La gente guapa, seamos sinceros, la leal, con la que de gusto hablar, la amable… ¿Qué tipo de gente no le gusta? (físico/personalidad). La estúpida, maleducada, malas personas… ¿Fuma/bebe/otras cosas más concretas y más privadas? No. ¿Qué tipo de mentalidades presenta cuando está durmiendo, sueños o pesadillas? ' '¿Nos las podría contar? Si no quiere hacerlo, que no lo haga. A veces tiene pesadillas relacionadas con su madre. En esas pesadillas se echa la culpa de que su madre haya muerto, porque no la cuidó bien (aunque no sea verdad). ¿Qué deporte/s practica? (puede ser relax, equitación, o si es muy sarcástico o muy tranquilo, deporte para la mente; o sea, leer o hacer crucigramas). No le gustan demasiado los deportes, únicamente el fútbol, el baloncesto y el bádminton. ¿Qué son sentimientos para él/ella?(el personaje tiene que hablar) Unos grandes desconocidos que vienen y van, a algunos se le notan más y a otros menos. Los que menos me gustan son los negativos; los celos, la envidia, la tristeza, el enfado… Aunque creo que también es necesario enfadarse y estar triste a veces. Leí en un libro sobre psicología que para ser feliz no hay que estar siempre forzando este sentimiento. Como todo, el enfado viene y se va, a veces en un mal momento, a veces en uno bueno. El sentimiento de esperanza es el que más me gusta. También es un poco confuso, pero te anima a seguir, haciéndote creer en lo que haces. Hay que controlar algunas cosas como celos, envidia, depresión… Esos sentimientos son demasiado fuertes y hay que intentar evitarlos. Y hasta aquí la “redacción”. ¡Hasta otra! Categoría:Cuestionario Categoría:Mitsuki Kudo